Some thermal printers form an image by melting an ink of an ink ribbon with the heat of a thermal head and thermally transfers the ink to a medium.
However, this kind of printer suffers from a problem in that the image formation quality is reduced if the environmental temperature around the thermal head and the ink ribbon changes sharply.